A Lost Raven (Episode)
A Lost Raven is the 11th episode of the Pandora Hearts anime. It first aired on June 11, 2009. Synopsis While Alice and Oz are talking, she reveals that Vincent gives her a bad feeling although she is not sure why. Gilbert states that he is his younger brother. He starts to tell them everything; he was adopted by the Nightray family so he could obtain their Chain Raven. He says that few people remember what happened at Oz’s Coming of Age ceremony ten years ago. Flashback: He crying, wondering how this could have happened to Oz. He can’t understand why O z was thrown into the Abyss. Break introduces himself to Gil. Meanwhile, Sharon is talking to Oscar. She informs him that five years ago Vincent was found on the Nightray grounds covered in wounds. He was then adopted by them. He has been searching for his long lost brother Gilbert all this time. Oscar remarks that Vincent was found the same way that Gil was albeit on the Bezarius property. Break starts speaking to Gil; he asks him to become a member of the Nightrays. Gil replies that this is impossible since the Nightrays and the Bezarius are sworn enemies. Emily remarks that although it would be a betrayal, he would be able to save Oz. Break goes on to say that if he wallows in self pity, it will only obscure the truth. He should do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. As Break reaches his hand out to him, Gil suddenly pushes him away. When Break’s hollow left eye socket is revealed, Gil cries out. Break explains that it was taken away long ago. He feels that Oz’s predicament may be the opening act for something big and wants Gil to become his left eye. By doing so, he wants Gil to reveal all of the Nightray’s plans and movements to him. He says that Gil doesn’t have to trust him—they should just use each other. Gil is brought to the Nightray mansion. He meets Vincent in their room who is sitting on the bed cutting stuffed animals. He rushes to welcome Gilbert, but he pushes Vincent away. Vincent questions him, asking if he remembers anything at all. However, Gil collapses under the strain of his memories. Vincent states that it’s better if he doesn’t remember and hugs him. Gil hugs him too although he recalls how Break told him to use anyone he can. Gil starts a new life with Vincent. One day he asks Vincent about Raven. Although Vincent is surprised that Gil knows about Raven, he takes Gil to the Door to the Abyss underneath the Nightray mansion. He explains how each of the four Great Houses (Nightray, Bezarius, Rainsworth, and Barma) possess Doors to the Abyss, and the Chains that are connected to them. By forming Legal Contracts, it is possible to create a path to the Abyss. Raven suddenly materializes; Gil is frightened, but Vincent assures him that he’ll be able to obtain its power. Gil realizes that it’s possible to save Oz. Ten years pass by. One day Gil meets Break at a party. As they casually talk, the subject soon turns to the young man Gil has become. Since the tragedy of Sabrie, the Nightrays were blamed and expelled whereas the Bezarius were hailed as heroes for stopping Glen Baskerville. As a result, the Nightrays were often given “backdoor jobs”, many of which Gil carries out. However, Gil replies that he doesn’t care how much blood his hands are stained with as long as he can bring back his “light” Oz. Break comments that it’s not normal to be so loyal. He adds that Gil shouldn’t become like him and should keep both eyes open. When Gil finishes his story, he sees that Alice and Oz have both fallen asleep. Uncle Oscar comes to see them, but he decides wait until tomorrow and givers some papers to Break. He replies to Oscar that he believes that everything is coming together. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime